Love can be played on the piano
by A Ghostwalker
Summary: This is my first fanfic and its a one-shot. All the Cullens are out doing something and Bella is being held hostage at the Cullen house. What does Bella do while she is bored? Play Edwards piano of course. let me no what you think R


**Love can be played on the piano**

Bella's POV

I awoke looking for the love of my life lying beside me. My heart dropped when I realized that he wasn't there. I really do hate the days where I am away from Edward. It is like my own personal living hell. I think it is even worse when I am being "watched over" by Alice, but I guess it could be worse. Shopping, argh! At least I didn't have to go with the girls shopping. I hate being their human size Barbie doll. But still, why do I have to be stranded here while all the others are out doing something reasonably exciting? I could have gone down to La Push to see Jake.

I turned over in Edwards's large oversize bed to look at the clock. Wow. It is already 8 o'clock. I jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to my bag to retrieve my toiletries. Edward will be home in two hours. It only took 20 minutes for me to have a shower and get dressed. I had no idea what to do with all the time I had left until he came home.

Without really thinking where I was headed, I started walking down stairs towards the huge living space and kitchen. I was hungry but I wasn't in the mood to eat. Then Edwards piano caught my eye. I was really beautiful. I touched the keys admiringly and pressed one key down too hard. I jumped in shock at the noise. I haven't really noticed how quite it is here without any of the Cullen's.

I pressed down the same key again, only to realize that this was the first note to my lullaby. I stared at the key. Did I want to play the piano? Yes. I sat down on the stool. It felt empty without my love next to me playing for me. I pressed the key down again but this time I continued to play. I had heard my lullaby so many times before; the song came to me naturally. Minutes seemed to go by like seconds did. I lost track of time as I continued to attempt to play the main theme of my lullaby. How did Edward manage to play this with such ease?

Edwards POV

I was so close to home now. I had been such a long three days without seeing Bella. I couldn't wait to see her. I started running as fast as I could. I had to get back to Bella. I could just see the house when many sounds which I knew so well were being made. My piano, Bella's lullaby. Who was touching my piano? I was the only one who could play my love's lullaby. I slowed down to a walk as I stepped onto the porch, and silently walked through the door, ready to torture the member of my family for playing MY Bella's lullaby on MY piano, to see Bella at the piano. Was it really her, she looked amazing, so beautiful. I was unsure what to do. I just stood there.

Bella's POV

I kept on going. I was going to play this song by the time Edward got home. The music from the piano kept on flowing as I came to reach the end of the song. Wow I did it. I sat dumbfound for a couple of seconds. I really did it. I was overjoyed and I wanted to play it over and over again. It was beautiful. As I began to play it for the second time, a new sound came in, a harmony. I looked next to me to find two hands which I knew way too well. Edward's. I stopped suddenly and rejoiced.

"Edward, your home!" He seemed to smile as I said this and bent down to kiss me softly. Just after he kissed me, he chuckled softly and I pulled back to look in his eyes pouting.

"I love you" he offered and it made it all better. I snuggled into his chest and hugged him.

"Bella" I looked up. He was deliberating asking me something. I stared deeper into his eyes. I was determined to find what it was before he would ask. "Do you want to play the piano with me?" wow. I didn't expect that one. I continued to stare into his eyes for countless moments and then I smiled and turned to the piano to start to play. His hands seem to beat me there and we started to play together. It sounded even more beautiful with the harmony. It was amazing and I can't believe he made it up for me.

All too soon the song came to its final chord. I looked up and he lent down and kissed me. Once again the kiss ended all too soon but this time his head moved to my ear and he whispered,"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you. You are the love of my life and the light of my world, forever and always".


End file.
